


Never Seen Anything Like It

by hogwartsahoy



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsahoy/pseuds/hogwartsahoy
Summary: Albus has a secret. Scorpius has no idea what it is, but Albus has never been more excited.





	Never Seen Anything Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by a certain scene in the Downton Abbey movie, and slightly inspired by a random, fun song that came on shuffle. Mostly inspired by the need for Scorbus to just... enjoy themselves.

Albus gracefully extended a hand as he looked up at Scorpius, standing a few steps above him in the Hogwarts entrance hall. He looked tired from the long day that he’d had studying and honestly, part of him wasn’t at all intrigued at the fact that Albus was, for some reason, holding a hand out to him and, he noticed, had combed his hair. The part of him that was intrigued, however, was the part that won out, and his lips quirked into a small smile.

“What’s this for? Do you have some secret date I don’t know about?”

“If I had any dates planned, you’d certainly know about them.” 

He extended his hand further until Scorpius finally grabbed a hold of it.

And then, Albus was off. He dragged Scorpius up and away from the entrance hall, up a few flights of the moving staircase, ignoring strange looks from other students as they moved rather quickly and without a care for anything else. Scorpius barely even had a second to breathe as Albus darted around, dragging him behind him. 

They stopped briefly on the fifth floor and Scorpius, out of breath because  _ at least  _ Quidditch doesn’t involve bloody running (and the captain isn’t  _ that  _ pedantic because duh,  _ brooms),  _ held up a hand in an attempt to stop Albus for a second. 

“You need– you need to stop and tell me why we’re running upstairs. I’ve nearly broken my ankle  _ twice  _ jumping for the staircases as they moved, Albus. I think you owe me an explanation.”

Albus turned to him with a grin on his face that was, perhaps, full of the most joy Scorpius had ever seen on him. His eyes lit up and his hair, which  _ was  _ previously nicely combed, was now a mess on top of his head from all of the running. 

“ _ We  _ are going to a party.”

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. “A party. On a Tuesday night. At  _ Hogwarts?  _ Three weeks out from our end of year exams? Are you sure?”

Still grinning like an absolute  _ maniac,  _ Albus nodded excitedly. He reached down and grabbed Scorpius’ hand again and Scorpius resisted letting out a long groan of protest because his legs were starting to hurt and he was pretty sure Albus  _ might  _ be going insane because why on earth would there be a  _ party _ ?

But then they’re off again, Albus dragging Scorpius up another flight of stairs and then into the corridors. They hide from a Professor on the sixth floor and Scorpius wondered what his father would think when they get a detention for being silly in the corridors when they’re supposed to be down in the dormitory. But then they’re up another floor, down another corridor and Albus’ cheeky grin is back as he stopped in front of an absolutely empty wall and turned to look at Scorpius once more. 

It was late and he was tired, and he barely even registered what floor they were so the fact that they were standing outside the Room of Requirement doesn’t even dawn on him – he was breathing heavily, his feet hurt and he was about a minute away from collapsing from exhaustion at this point. He didn’t even notice the door until it was fully formed, and by then Albus was tugging him towards it, and he couldn’t object.

When the door was closed behind him, Scorpius was nearly deafened by the sound of music coming from somewhere in the room – the room that he’d been in before in fifth year but one that looked nearly entirely different this time. He turned to Albus and raised an eyebrow.

“How is this even  _ possible _ ?”

Albus smirked. “Yann put it all together, snuck it right under the Professor’s noses. One night, and one night only. Polly told me about it, and then  _ I  _ told  _ you.  _ But not in so many words.” 

He’s pretty much lost for words himself at this point, and he shakes his head, both shocked and amused at the fact that the party he was sure Albus was lying about was actually  _ real.  _ And he’d never really been to a party before. Not anything like this, and certainly not with Albus by his side. As a child he’d gone to parties with his parents. But they were fancy galas. And he barely remembered them because his parents had decided to stop going to them before he was five, and also because of Astoria’s health at the time. Albus had never really been to a party before either, but everyone had seemed excited about it when Polly secretly told him, and even though he’d thought, briefly, that she was probably joking and wasn’t done with all that bullying she’d tended to do earlier in their school years, he’d gone through with it anyway.

For one reason and one reason only: Scorpius.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” he spoke, chuckling softly in his disbelief.

As Albus looked at him, he knew this was all entirely worth it. Still holding Scorpius’ hand, he tugged him into the group of students dancing and letting out all of their worries in the middle of the Room of Requirement turned dance floor. There was an electric smile on Scorpius’ face as they both started to dance.

“You know I  _ really  _ can’t dance, right?” Scorpius laughed, though he was clearly trying his best, which was all Albus ever wanted. “I’m going to tread on your feet!”

His laughter was contagious and Albus couldn’t help it. “I never took dance lessons either, you know? I left that to Lily, but you’re doing all right so far! And hey, I have to be better than my dad was when he went to the Yule Ball. Mum told me he was terrible.”

“Fine. I concede,” Scorpius replied, though he was really more  _ yelling  _ at this point, in the hopes that Albus would be able to hear him. “But if I  _ do  _ very badly tread on your toes, you’ve got nobody to blame but yourself.”

Albus wasn’t going to fight him on that.

With a smile on his lips and light in his eyes, Albus spun Scorpius around in a circle, for once in his life not even caring that there were people staring at them – they hadn’t been super secretive about their newfound relationship, but they hadn’t been open with it either. But the eyes of everyone else didn’t matter – the look on Scorpius’ face, the laughter that he emitted, the way his smile filled his whole face, the way the lights looked on his blond hair, just…  _ everything  _ about him. To Albus, that was the only thing that mattered.

He’d never seen anything like it. 


End file.
